


Where you at

by Whiterose (Heekki26)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heekki26/pseuds/Whiterose
Summary: Ia menarik napas kembali, namun kali ini ia menahannya. Dadanya terasa sesak, namun itu semua tidak sebanding dengan rasa sesak yang ia rasakan setiap kali ia mengingat senyum hangatnya. Setiap kali ia memejamkan matanya yang terlintas hanyalah senyum itu. Senyum yang dulu selalu membuat hatinya terasa begitu hangat, kini senyum itu hanya membawa luka yang tidak juga mengering.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Kudos: 9





	Where you at

.

.

.

Dingin…

Hari-harinya kini terasa begitu dingin. Bahkan terik mentari tak jua mampu menghangatkan hatinya yang terasa begitu dingin.

Mengapa hatinya terasa begitu dingin? Mengapa hatinya terasa seperti membeku?

Sepi…

Rumah yang dulu penuh dengan keceriaan kini kosong dan begitu sepi tanpa kehadirannya.

Asing…

Ia menatap cermin di depannya, surai kecoklatannya terlihat kusut dan tak terurus, kantung matanya menghitam karena ia tak pernah bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak. Ia bahkan tak mengenali sosok yang ada di depannya. 

Tangannya menyentuh buket bunga yang sudah mulai layu, buket itu sudah berada di atas meja rias sejak hari itu. Hari di mana kehidupannya berubah.

_“Kau tau.. Aku sangat menyukai mawar putih. Setiap aku melihat mawar putih aku selalu teringat padamu saat mengenakan dress berwarna putih. Kau terlihat seperti malaikat.”_

Semua benda yang ada di ruangan itu mengingatkan padanya, namun ia tak pernah memindahkan atau membuang apapun yang ada di sana.

Ia menarik kelopak bunga mawar putih yang ia pegang satu persatu, seakan tengah menghitung dan mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

Kapan semua ini akan berakhir? Kapan rasa sakit ini akan hilang?

Air matanya kembali mengalir, dadanya terasa semakin sesak. Ia mulai terisak dan dengan kasar ia membuang sebatang mawar putih yang sudah hampir habis kelopaknya.

Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?

.

.

.

Matanya terbelalak, peluh membasahi wajahnya. Dengan gerakan tergesa ia meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja samping tempat tidur. Jemari lentiknya mulai mengetikkan nomor yang sudah ia hapal, mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang.

_“The number you’re calling is not active.”_

Sekali lagi, ia mencoba menghubungi nomor tersebut. Namun setelah beberapa kali percobaan ia pun menyerah karena yang ia dengar hanyalah suara mesin penjawab.

Lagi… Air matanya kembali mengalir deras. Ia menahan isak tangisnya dengan membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

.

.

.

Ia duduk di bangku taman yang biasa menjadi tempat mereka melepas penat dan menghabiskan waktu dengan saling berpelukan dan memandangi bunga yang bermekaran. Kini, bunga-bunga di sana pun sudah layu tak terurus, sama seperti hatinya.

Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melangkahkan kakinya sedikitpun dari sana. Tidak juga saat langit yang tadinya cerah kini berubah menjadi kelabu. Setetes air hujan jatuh ke atas kepala gadis bersurai kecokelatan itu, Ia hanya tersenyum pahit. Bibirnya terlihat begitu kering, matanya terlihat begitu lelah, wajah putihnya terlihat begitu pucat.

Gelap….. Angin dingin yang menusuk.. Hujan yang turun semakin deras.

“Kenapa?” sebuah pertanyaan yang bahkan ia sendiripun tak pernah tau jawabannya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang terus mengusiknya.

Guyuran hujan tak membuat gadis itu pergi dari sana. Ia menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Ia melihat hembusan napasnya berubah menjadi kabut putih kemudian menghilang. Mengapa ia bahkan masih bisa bernapas?

Ia menarik napas kembali, namun kali ini ia menahannya. Dadanya terasa sesak, namun itu semua tidak sebanding dengan rasa sesak yang ia rasakan setiap kali ia mengingat senyum hangatnya. Setiap kali ia memejamkan matanya yang terlintas hanyalah senyum itu. Senyum yang dulu selalu membuat hatinya terasa begitu hangat, kini senyum itu hanya membawa luka yang tidak juga mengering.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya, sekali lagi untuk melihat hembusan napasnya tersebut berubah menjadi kabut putih lalu menghilang. Ia berharap ia bisa menjadi hembusan napas itu. Ia berharap ia bisa menghilang.

Di sekitarnya kini terdengar suara bergemuruh, namun gemuruh itu tak terdengar di telinganya. Awan masih terlihat gelap, pertanda hujan masih akan turun hingga beberapa waktu ke depan. Ia masih harus merasakan sensasi dingin dari air yang turun dari langit itu membasahi tubuhnya.

Dingin.. Tentu saja, di hari yang diguyur hujan seperti itu pasti akan terasa begitu dingin. Namun, Heejin bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan itu. Ia membiarkan angin menerpa tubuh mungilnya yang sudah mulai menggigil, ia membiarkan dress putihnya basah kuyup terkena hujan.

Putih…. Dress putih selutut yang selalu ia kenakan hampir setiap hari semenjak hari itu.

Kenapa???

“Kenapa?!” Ia bertanya dengan suara yang cukup keras.

“Hyunjin….” Sebuah nama yang terus ia ucapkan, bahkan ketika ia terlelap. Sebuah nama yang ingin sekali ia lupakan.

Tapi…. Ia tidak bisa. Ia takkan bisa lupa. Tidak untuk seseorang yang telah membawa pergi separuh jiwanya.

Ia takkan pernah lupa dengan tingkah laku gadis bersurai merah yang tak pernah bisa ia tebak itu. Terkadang Ia akan bersikap dingin, terkadang ia akan bersikap menyebalkan, terkadang ia akan bersikap manja.

Ia takkan lupa dengan senyum khasnya yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

Ia takkan lupa dengan suara lembutnya yang selalu membuat hatinya luluh.

Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan seseorang yang ia cintai lebih dari apapun di dunia ini?

“Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?” napasnya tercekat. Tenggorokannya terasa seperti terbakar ketika mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada, merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri. Mengapa ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan detak jantungnya? Ia mencengkeram dressnya sambil memejamkan matanya dengan kasar. Mencoba mengendalikan pikirannya agar terlepas dari semua kenangan mereka.

Ia ingin sekali menangis, namun air matanya kini tak dapat lagi keluar. Matanya terasa seperti terbakar, di balik wajah cantiknya itu menyimpan penderitaan yang begitu mendalam. Heejin membiarkan air hujan menggantikan air matanya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, tangannya masih mencengkeram dress-nya. Ia mendesah penuh luka. Membiarkan air hujan membasahi wajahnya.

“Kenapa?” ia bertanya lagi, tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan hampir setiap saat. Kenapa semua itu harus terjadi? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus Hyunjin?

Kilatan petir memecah langit, menyadarkan Heejin dari dunianya yang kini terasa dingin dan kosong. Ia sudah berada di luar cukup lama. Menghabiskan waktu di taman yang mereka bangun dengan tangan mereka sendiri. Memandangi bunga yang mereka tanam bersama kini layu dan sebentar lagi akan mati. Ia sudah menghabiskan waktunya di sana dengan menatap dan bertanya-tanya serta sesekali memohon.

Dengan napas yang tak beraturan, Heejin berdiri dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang semakin menggigil. Ia memang sudah hancur tapi ia menolak untuk hancur berkeping-keping lagi. Tidak… Tidak di tempat itu. Tempat di mana mereka membangun kehidupan.

Gadis bersurai merah itu memang terlihat begitu dingin kepadanya. Namun ia tau sebenarnya gadis itu sangat perhatian dan peduli kepadanya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi jika gadis itu sangat berharga baginya. Jika saja waktu bisa ia putar kembali, ia rela menggantikan Hyunjin. Ia akan mencegah Hyunjin menyelamatkannya. Ia rela tertabrak mobil itu jika ia bisa mencegah malaikatnya ini pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia yang kosong dan dingin ini. Mengapa Hyunjin harus tersenyum begitu manis kepadanya di saat malaikat maut hendak mengambil nyawanya?

“ _I love you_ …..” Heejin berbisik lirih. Tenggorokannya terasa terbakar bersama kalimat itu. Ia sudah lama tidak mengucapkanan kalimat itu semenjak hari yang mengubah kehidupannya itu. Satu hal yang ia rasakan sekarang hanyalah jantungnya berdenyut penuh dengan penderitaan. “ _I miss you_ …”

Jika saja ia yang mati. Ia tidak akan pernah mengalami semua ini. Melewati hari-harinya dengan tatapan kosong tanpa tujuan dan hanya ditemani oleh kesepian.

“Maafkan aku, Hyun.” Heejin bergumam lirih lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rumah mereka. Rumah impian mereka dengan taman bunga di halaman belakangnya. “Semua ini memang salahku.”

Hyunjin-nya telah pergi. Pergi ke tempat yang entah berada di mana. Surga? Mungkinkah ada tempat seperti itu? Hyunjin tak akan pernah bisa mendengar semua keluh kesah yang tersimpan di dalam hati Heejin lagi ketika ia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

.

.

.

**-THE END-**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Pertama kali lihat MV Bad aku langsung kepikiran bikin ini. haha


End file.
